Wendy Darling
Wendy Darling is Peter Pan's close friend. She appears in World of Winx. Appearance She has dirty blonde hair, pale brown eyes, and light skin. She has a blue necklace on, and has on a white suit with a dark grey collar, and a purple flower pinned to her collar. Personality Wendy is a very kind and caring woman who enjoys helping others. This is made evident by how she spends most of her days taking care of several orphaned children and, after the Winx rescue her and her children, she does everything she can to assist them with their mission. This aspect of her personality has been consistent ever since her childhood and early adulthood as, after convincing Peter Pan to leave Neverland to grow up, she let him and, later, his son, live with her as she took care of them. Even after Peter disappeared with only a letter left for her, Wendy shows no resentment towards her friend and, in fact, worries for and misses him dearly. It was even this very concern for her friend that managed to convince him to leave Neverland with her. Pre-Series Sometime during her childhood, Wendy befriended Peter Pan, a magical young boy who was so fond of her that he would make it a habit of his to visit her home every night; presumably to whisk her away to Neverland, where they engaged in numerous adventures. Eventually, Peter Pan began losing friends until Wendy was the only one left still loyal to him, but she too believed that their time as children needed to end so that they could grow up. Peter took Wendy's words to heart and left Neverland without warning to grow up alongside Wendy. As they grew older, Wendy moved out of her childhood home and founded an orphanage while Peter assumed the name "Peter Barrie," begot a son and eventually disappeared, leaving Wendy to care for his son until he grew old enough to move to Paris. World of Winx Season 2 Wendy was first mentioned in the episode "Neverland" as Jim revealed Neverland's past to the Winx, with Wendy being Peter Pan's last friend and the one responsible for him leaving Neverland—for him leaving Tinkerbell, which was the cause of the fairy queen's corruption. With this in mind, the Winx decide to look for Wendy in the hopes of finding Peter Pan and bringing him back to Neverland to make Tinkerbell return to the good and kind fairy she once was. The next day, Tecna shows the Winx what she has found which include a picture of Wendy and the orphans under her care as Aisha drives them throughout the city of London in their Winxmobile. The Winx then try to visit Wendy at her home, only for her butler to tell them that she will be out for the remainder of the day, prompting the Winx to split up to search for her quicker. Bloom manages to catch sight of Wendy during her part of the search and is able to protect her from being attacked by a pair of Tinkerbell's shadow monsters, but Bloom lost sight of her in the process. Luckily, though, Bloom overheard Wendy's phone conversation earlier and knows where she will be headed next: Kensington Park. Later, Wendy appears at Kensington Park with all of the kids under her care. While there, she becomes distracted by a statue that reminds her of Peter Pan, allowing for Tinkerbell's shadow monsters to lure away Wendy's kids while she is distracted. Luckily, though, Wendy is able to reunite with her children on a crumbling bridge and tries her best to get them to safety. Soon enough, the Winx arrive to combat the shadows, save Wendy and her kids, and introduce themselves. Wendy decides to take them back to her home and hands them the last letter Peter had left her after being told of their mission. More coming soon... Trivia *Wendy is very obviously inspired by Wendy Darling of J. M. Barrie's Peter Pan. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Earth Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:London